A Stolen Moment
by Cobalt 27
Summary: AU one shot. 1 equals 2 fluff. Duo is forced to go to a wedding and he’s positive he won’t enjoy himself. But when he gets to sit next to a huge hunk of eye candy, his spirit is lifted and he realizes he just may enjoy the evening yet.


**Title:** A Stolen Moment  
**Author:** Nobara  
**Pairings:** 12  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing or Bob Seger and I certainly don't own his song lyrics.  
**Notes:** Beta-ed by **Dentelle-noir**. Basically, Duo is forced to go to a wedding and he's positive he won't enjoy himself. However, he learns to enjoy the evening after sitting next to a huge hunk of eye candy.  
**Word Count:** 2,137

* * *

**A Stolen Moment**

Duo looked down at his shoes. They were so shiny he could see himself reflected on the polished leather surface. Just as he was entertaining the thought of making funny faces at his shoes—he was that bored, you see—the line began to move again and he was shuffled into the wedding hall by his parents. There was a line of groomsmen, bridesmaids, and parents that Duo had to shake hands with before he could congratulate the newlyweds Treize and Une Khushrenada. Most of the people Duo shook hands with he didn't even know, but he was sure they didn't know him either.

Eventually, after much touching and repeated snippets of conversation that included "I haven't seen you since you were this big", Duo and his parents were given their table number and they walked away from the busy foyer in search of their seats.

Duo wasn't particularly fond of weddings because he never had anyone to talk with (he didn't get on very well with his few cousins) and in the case of his this wedding, where they were friends of the bride and groom, he especially didn't have anyone to talk with.

"Ah, here we go—oh, Odin! Sally, hi!" Duo's father and mother walked around the table and greeted the three occupants. A light haired middle-aged man sat next to a middle-aged woman with her hair in two loose twists hanging onto her shoulders, and she sat next to their son, a dark haired blue eyed Asian god of eye candy…as far as Duo was concerned.

There was no way this was their table. There was no way the gods had been kind enough to offer Duo the chance to sit next to someone _this_ attractive all night long. But there was no way, definitely no way, that his eye candy was gay. Duo was never that lucky.

"Odin, Sally, you remember my wife Kitty and our son Duo."

Duo didn't know what his dad was talking about. He had never met these people before. If he did, he would have remembered a face like that. He would have remembered eyes like the ones that stared at him, unblinking.

"God, it's been ages…what, ten years?" Odin smiled. "Duo, why don't you sit by Heero? You two can keep each other company."

Duo nodded numbly as he took his suit jacket off. His parents also settled down and Duo took a seat in between his mother and Heero, catching a faint smell of oranges. His father sat in between his mother and Odin, and the six of them completed the small round table.

Much talking ensued and Duo and Heero both were very quiet as the four adults chatted away. Feeling slightly insecure, and trying to get his mind off how whatever cologne Heero was wearing managed to waft its way over to him, Duo grabbed the end of his braid and started nervously grooming it. Someone, Duo was sure it was the best-man, grabbed the microphone and began ushering everyone to their seats. He cracked a few awkward jokes, said grace, and within moments a huge plate of penne was presented to Duo's table. It was only then that he stopped grooming his braid and looked up to realize Heero was staring at him. Duo tried a smile, but the intense blue stare paralyzed his facial muscles.

"Your hair…it's long." Heero felt like punching himself in the face. That wasn't what he meant to say at all. And looking at the confused expression on Duo's face only made him blush with embarrassment.

The food was passed around and everyone took their fill, for each plate was refillable. There had been a basket of buns on the tabled that had been taken away after the pasta platter. Salad was served next, then chicken with roasted potatoes and pot roast with whole mushrooms. Duo was almost completely quiet, except for the few "could you pass the" and his blushing "excuse me" as his fingers every once and a while brushed against Heero's who passed him the next platter.

After a time coffee and dessert was served. Just when Duo didn't think he could take another bite, a scoop of Tartufo in a sundae cup was placed in front of him. It was a rich vanilla ice cream covered in a layer of chocolate ice cream and rolled into cacao powder. Once all the toasts were done and the tables were clean and the lame jokes were said, and embarrassing stories about Treize and Une were told, and all the sentiments were expressed it was finally time for the first dance.

This was normally when Duo tuned out. His relatives, at family weddings, didn't have much to do with him since his big coming out scene at a birthday party where one of his cousins was trying to set him up with her best friend, so he had learned to keep quiet in large and crowed places.

After the father and daughter dance, more people poured onto the dance floor as the DJ started playing upbeat dance songs. Heero and Duo's parents went off to mingle and catch up with old friends, leaving Heero and Duo alone at the table.

"Typical, ne?" Heero almost snorted it as he leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "Ah, but that dinner was excellent."

Duo nodded, but when he looked over he noticed Heero's eyes were closed. Not wanting to appear rude, because Heero couldn't see his acknowledgement, Duo mumbled something that sounded like: "yeahhuh".

"So now's the part where we sit in quiet contemplation?" Heero cocked a sarcastic brow at Duo as he opened his eyes a crack to look the other boy over. "You sure don't say much."

"I do, normally." Duo was now playing with the stitching on the seam of the tablecloth. "I just sorta feel…a little, you know." Duo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't like crowds."

"Fine then, want to go for a walk?"

Duo was slightly hopeful, but he had a feeling Heero was giving off the straight vibe. Still, going for a walk with eye candy as sweet as Heero couldn't be that bad.

"Sure."

Heero stood, leaving his suit jacket on the back of his chair. Duo almost jumped from his seat to follow Heero. It was odd, but Heero seemed almost too eager to leave the hall. Nevertheless, Duo followed him around the tables and out of the hall into the deserted foyer. They crossed it, the doors for the hall behind them and the doors leading outside in front of them were both propped open so they could still hear the music pounding in the lot outside. Stepping outside into the cool air, Duo led Heero to the right. There was a small garden next to the entrance with a large brick walkway and stone well.

"This is nice." Heero stopped to admire the flowers wrapped around the base of the well.

"Yeah." Duo nodded, noticing for the first time how snugly Heero's dress pants fit around his sculpted bottom. "Nice." He didn't know why he was trying so hard; he didn't have a chance with the attractive boy.

"So," Heero started, taking a few more steps down the walkway that lead to the end of the garden at the corner of the building, "What kind of name is Duo?"

"What kind of name is Heero?" Duo asked slightly defensively.

"Japanese," Heero laughed.

"Oh…well." Duo felt slightly stupid as he blushed looking down at the brick walkway.

"Come on," Heero smiled and, not giving it any thought, reached for Duo's hand. His fingers grabbed Duo's and he pulled his arm lightly encouraging Duo to follow him.

Duo froze and pulled his tingling hand away from Heero's smooth fingers. He didn't know what to think, but when Heero stopped, a confused look on his faced, he could only think of one question to ask him.

"Aren't you straight?"

"Are you?" Heero had a slightly worried expression on his face. Maybe his assumptions had been wrong.

"Well," Duo looked around, now uncomfortable, "I don't think this is the best place to discuss my sexual orientation."

"You started it." Heero took a step toward Duo. "Is there something you're afraid of me knowing?"

"I just met you. Why would I be afraid—?"

"Because you're backing away." Heero stopped and folded his arms over his chest, looking Duo over. He could tell that he was nervous.

Duo just noticed then, as he pressed his back against the well, that he was taking small steps backward. He also just noticed that his heart beat was pounding in his ears and his palms were sweaty. He touched the cool well stones with his hands, trying to cool himself down.

"We were just supposed to go for a walk." Duo shook his head. "I'm…not—I can't—"

"What?" Heero asked quizzically. "You haven't come to terms with the fact that you're gay?"

"I'm…wait…you," Duo's eyes were wide with shock. "You knew all along and…"

"Yeah," Heero smiled, uncrossing his arms and taking a step toward Duo. He could hear the loud music that was being piped into the foyer clearly in their little garden just outside the door.

_Still here we are, both of us lonely  
Longing for shelter from all that we see_

"Dance with me, Duo"

"What?"

Heero stood right in front of him now and grabbed Duo around the waist. Heero pulled Duo against him and whispered into his ear: "Dance with me, Duo."

Heero's words numbed Duo's spine and his legs turned to jelly as he stepped away from the well, placing his arms around Heero's neck. Heero pulled Duo further away from the well so they had room to dance as he led him in slow circles to the beat of the music, holding Duo tight against him.

_Look at the stars so far away  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight, babe  
Why don' you stay?_

"How did you know?" Duo whispered.

"Instinct, just the little things you said and did during dinner. That and you agreed to come for a walk with me."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Duo pulled back a little, looking deeply into Heero's eyes as if searching for the answers to the universe.

"Well, forgive my presumption but what straight guy goes for a walk with another guy he doesn't know just for the hell of it? And does it matter? Just enjoy this." Heero pulled Duo even tighter, so that every part of Heero was flat against Duo.

Giving in, Duo rested his head on Heero's shoulder and took in the scent of oranges.

_I've longed for love, like everyone else does_

Duo closed his eyes and relaxed into Heero. A small smile spread across his face as he blushed thinking. Dancing with Heero in their private little garden, he couldn't help but feel the magic of it all. And yet, something felt out of place.

"Am I dreaming?" Duo blushed even more as he realized he said his thoughts out loud.

"No, I think I am."

_And here we are babe, what do you say?  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?_

Duo smiled and, blushing again, dropped his forehead on Heero's chest. He took in a deep breath, and then looked up at Heero.

"You know, your touch makes me tingle. It's like pins and needles in my brain and I can't stop blushing. From the moment I walked up to the table I couldn't keep my eyes off you, and now here you are."

"Unable to keep my hands off you," Heero smirked.

"I'm serious, Heero. We're just dancing but…" Duo just closed his eyes unable to speak anymore. The moment he was spending there with Heero was too special for words.

"I know," Heero's deep tone was serious. "This is different."

Duo nodded. He was about to rest his head on Heero's shoulder again, but a soft and moist touch of his lips made his eyes fly open. Heero pulled back just a bit, then dipped his head in for another sweet kiss. His eyes fluttered closed and Duo's whole body crackled with electricity as a burning hot numbness ignited his senses. His nerves were on fire as he pulled Heero closer, making the kiss firm. He could barely breathe, but he didn't care; Heero was his air now. Heero was his lungs now. Heero was his everything now and it didn't matter how long he stood there without breathing because he never wanted to let Heero go.

_We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
Let's make it last, let's find a way  
Turn out the light, come take my hand now  
We've got tonight, babe  
Why don't you stay?  
Why don't you stay?_

**Fin.**


End file.
